


Квинн

by altennie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy Material Only, Life with a Sith, Male Submission to a Female Dominant, Masochist Malavai Quinn, No Negotiation, Not the Usual PIV Sex, Reference of Past Vindictive Sex, Sexual Content, Spoilers for SWTOR Sith Warrior Story Line, Terribly Unsafe BDSM, The Creatures Involved Seem to Think It's a Happy Ending, Unscrupulous Sadist Sith, Very Unhealthy Interpersonal Relationships, very dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Квинн поклялся служить своему лорду в любом качестве своими умениями и своей болью.«Если вы считаете, что это лучшее, для чего я могу быть полезен», — Малавай Квинн





	Квинн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877840) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



— Я буду в своей каюте, — объявил Квинн, как всегда внимательный к тому, чтобы их хозяйка всегда знала, где он.

Ситх даже не требовала этого от него, это просто что-то, что он делал по доброй воле.   
Одна из причин, по которым он до безумия бесил Пирса.

Никто не ожидал, что их госпожа вообще заметит это рутинное утверждение, но она оторвала взгляд от последнего сообщения из Темного Совета на голостоле.

— Думаю, нет, — сказала она, заставив Квинна замереть на полушаге, — Отправляйся в мою каюту и жди меня там.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул у имперского офицера, хотя Пирс пытался распознать хоть какую-то реакцию.

— Как пожелаете, мой лорд, — ответил Квинн, и поменял направление к нужной каюте «Ярости» — корабля, который они все называли домом.

Или...

Ну, или базой, во всяком случае. Пирс не слишком нуждался в доме, и Ветт была рабом буквально, не только по факту, и кто там знает, что она думала. Она всегда прикрывалась дурацкой болтовней, это раздражало Пирса почти так же, как и Квинн.

***

 

Чистокровная с кроваво-красной кожей задержалась, склонясь над столом, лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем проследовать за своим капитаном, явно не заботясь, что остальные пятеро членов команды наблюдают.

— Ох, бедный, — пробормотал дроид, который заботился о корабле. — Я должен немедленно подготовить медблок. — Он потащился в медблок, покачивая головой. — Ох, бедный, бедный.  
Пирс лишь переглянулся с Ветт, прежде чем они оба подкрались поближе к ситхской каюте, задержавшись у двери, чтобы подслушать.  
Ветт казалось, что у нее в животе все узлом завязалось, и лекку извивались в такт.  
Будет ли с Квинном так же плохо, как с Пирсом, когда она закончит?  
***

Малавай Квинн стоял, весь внимание, в центре комнаты, в равном удалении от кровати, от электронаручников на стене и от закрытой двери — только что там стояла его лорд.  
Она не требовала, чтобы он называл ее так; просто он делал так с самого начала их знакомства.

— Когда-то я информировала тебя о задаче, которую на тебя возложу, — объяснила она, изучая его спокойный внешний вид. С высоко поднятой головой, с расправленными плечами — все равно он был ниже ростом, чем его госпожа.

Коротко подстриженые и аккуратно уложенные черные волосы. Две родинки чуть ниже левого глаза. Чисто выбрит. Стройный, но сильный. Эти мускулы сформировались не от кратковременных усилий через поднятие тяжестей, но но от истинно тяжелой работы. Знак выносливости.

В отличие от Пирса, который возвышался над ними всеми и был сложен как актер из голофильма про спорт.

— Ты помнишь, что обещал мне?

Квинн коротко, по-военному кивнул и перефразировал то, что сказал в прошлый раз, парой дней раньше.

— Безусловно, я применю любые свои знания и умения, какие смогу, к благу ваших будущих последователей.

— Ты можешь не знать положение, в котором я нахожусь, — сказала она просто, обычным тоном, зная, что Пирс и Ветт наверняка слушают за дверью. Аппрентис Джейса выказала недостаток интереса.

Квинн, вероятно, тоже это знал.

— Война идет как ей положено, и у меня нет причин быть особо вовлеченной в действия. Темный Совет сообщил мне, что они не встанут на моем пути, если я не буду пытаться унизить их. И моя власть как Гнева Императора почти абсолютна.

Нервная жилка запульсировала у него на горле.

— Время подумать о моем наследии. Некоторое время я рассматривала вариант найти форс-чувствительного ученика и подчинить его своей воле. Но доноры ДНК могут выдавать забавные реакции; излишне привязываются к своим творениям и доставляют неудобство. И если станет известно, что я ищу для себя подобное создание, мои враги могут подсунуть мне идеального кандидата, чтобы он позже обратился против меня в самый неудобный момент.

Квинн промолчал.

Это заставило его госпожу улыбнуться. Ветт, чувствуя дискомфорт, начала бы болтать уже сейчас. Даже Пирс попытался бы сократить ее речь, чтобы уменьшить собственное время ожидания. Но Квинн знал, как удерживать позиции. Как позволить ей вести.

— Это оставляет мне трех мужчин из моей команды. И у меня нет желания проверять, есть ли член у талза.

Вот оно — мельчайшая морщинка у него на лбу. Ему тоже не слишком нравятся размышления над этой проблемой.

— Сперва я подумала о Пирсе. Слепой к Силе как драный хатт, но у него есть физические достоинства — передайся они по наследству, и мать гордилась бы подобным отпрыском. — Она почувствовала, как поджимает губы. — Я решила рассмотреть этот вариант, пригласила его в мою постель. Этот мужчина, в своей самонадеянности, подумал, что это дает ему право поместить в меня свой член.

В высшей степени сомнительно, чтобы хоть кто-то на корабле этого не знал, но на каплю пота, образовавшуюся на виске Квинна, было приятно смотреть.

— «Я думал», — издевательски передразнила она Пирса, изображая его бас, — «Я думал»...  
Она наказала и унизила его, и дело закончилось для него неделей в бакта-баке.

Вечер, однако, не пропал, поскольку она определенно получила удовольствие, которое требовала от него. А он — нет, поскольку его госпожа едва терпела скулеж и жалобы.

И его драгоценный несытый член не получил ничего, кроме боли и повреждений. Определенно это не было тем, что Пирс ожидал получить, когда женщина пригласила его в свою комнату ради секса.  
Этот мужчина должен был знать, как просить вместо того, чтобы что-то предполагать или решать. Он определенно был напуган ее предположением, что она могла бы просто войти в него, используя дилдо — она преуспела, конечно, там где у него не вышло — но, возможно, ему следовало пересмотреть свои стереотипы. Конечно, он полагал, что не слишком вежливо оказываться в сексуальной ситуации с кем-то, кто полагает, что ему дозволено проникновение в чужое тело. 

Если это не женщина, конечно. Если это женщина, то приникать в нее, конечно же, нечто ожидаемое.

Ну да, ну да.

Конечно, он научился больше никогда не обращаться с ней с таким неуважением. Она не создана для его члена. Она чистокровный ситх — это вселенная создана для нее.

Самым забавным, по результатам события, были не звуки, которые издавал Пирс от боли и страха — хотя они были вполне удовлетворительны — но последствия в течение недель, которые прошли после этого недопонимания.

Пирс не флиртовал с ней все это время. Ранее это происходило постоянно. 

Теперь же он демонстрировал самое строгое профессиональное поведение. 

Если бы не тот факт, что каждый из команды не настолько глуп, чтобы обсуждать ее дела вне корабля, и не тот факт, что Гнев Императора позволяла ему проводить его тайные операции так, как не позволяло ни одно его прежнее начальство, и не тот факт, что Гнев Императора позволяла ему доступ к своей рабыне-твилекке всякий раз, когда ему было нехорошо, ситх могла бы опасаться, что Пирс нападет на нее.

Однако он понимал, в какое положение попал. И был умен достаточно, чтобы не тянуться более к ее физическим прелестям. 

В таком виде он гораздо лучше. Тише. Менее надоедлив.

Использовать его, чтобы утишить жалобы Ветт, было почти так же приятно. Они, кажется, явно нравились друг другу.

Ну и кроме того — Джейса использовала его, чтобы зачать своего отпрыска. 

Маленькая ученица ситха, такая ревностная в желании сделать приятное госпоже. У Джейсы был особый дар, который позволял ей заглянуть в самую суть личности и почувствовать склонность к добру или злу. Ее нынешний мастер потратила много сил — и крови — чтобы заполучить ее, и не намеревалась позволить ее способностям пропасть втуне.

Их можно передать по наследству; их необходимо передать по наследству. 

Джейса выслушала ее предложение, согласилась и уточнила, есть ли у ее мастера предпочтения на предмет, которого из мужчин команды использует сама Джейса. Мастера это позабавило, и она отдала Пирса ученице.

Квинн стоял, весь внимание, глаза опущены, слушал напряженно.

— Ты не образец маскулинности наподобие Пирса, и ты не чувствителен к Силе, зато ты не бесхребетный. Кроме того, один раз ты уже предавал меня. И не так глуп, чтобы повторить этот опыт.

Его рука слегка дрогнула.

Она еще должна была наказать его за это, и он знал, что это ее право, когда бы она ни решила это сделать.

Но когда он сдался ей, в его действиях была такая честность, и он подставил ей свое горло с такой храброй готовностью к смерти — он даже не пытался сопротивляться.

Что же, он и предавать ее не особенно хотел, прежде всего. Его заставил человек, державший его тогда постоянно за глотку.

Теперь этот человек мертв.

И почтение Квинна по отношению к ней было истинным — Джейса видела это. 

— Что же, Квинн. Доставь мне удовольствие.

Она прислонилась к двери и стала ждать, наблюдая, как меняется его взгляд по мере осознания, что он не получил никаких других указаний.

Два года назад, на Балморре.

Она была уже готова убраться наконец с этой планеты, ее рабыня-твилекка в ошейнике следовала за ней по пятам и, как правило, молчала — от глубокой усталости.

Последние две недели сражения с Сопротивлением на Балморре были изнурительны, даже для женщины, которая пользуется бластером — но не свободой.

Обогнув угол и войдя в ангар, где она оставила свой корабль, Воин увидела человека, с которым работала последние две недели.

Квинн, верно? Лейтенант.

Эффективен и профессионален. Приятно почтителен. Мало говорил, в отличие от Ветт.

Она взглянула искоса на твилекку, та заметила взгляд и вздрогнула. Воина не раз посещало искушение отрезать рабыне ее болтливый язык, если бы он не был полезен для других дел. 

Квинн поклонился при их приближении.

— Мой лорд, я надеюсь, вы не сочтете мое появление здесь слишком навязчивым. Прошу вас об аудиенции, — он поклонился еще раз.

— Говори. — Она сделала паузу, изучая его. Что он от нее хочет?

— Как вы знаете, лорд Барас дал мне возможность выбрать новое место службы. Это изменение, которого я жаждал и думал, оно никогда не произойдет. Помощь в вашей миссии на этой планете вернула к жизни мои амбиции, с которыми я начинал карьеру — максимально эффективно послужить к благу Империи.

Она изогнула надбровную дугу, украшенную отростком, характерным для ее расы.

— В этом наши желания совпадают.

— Я не могу представить более славного и почетного способа повлиять на Галактику, чем служба вам.

Ветт издала сдавленный горловой звук.

Прежде чем Воин могла бы назвать слова Квинна преувеличением, он опустился на одно колено, как будто собираясь делать ей брачное предложение, и тихо сказал:

— Я здесь, чтобы принести вам клятву верности.

Обе ее надбровные дуги взметнулись в удивлении.

— По доброй воле я готов служить вам в любом качестве, которое вы сочтете для меня подходящим.

Ветт пробормотала вполголоса:  
— По доброй воле? Никто не служит ей по доброй воле! Ты же видел, какая она, что ж ты...

Хищный взгляд в направлении Ветт заставил твилекку замолчать, хотя она не выглядела напуганной.

Раздражающий фактор.

Единственной причиной, по которой она держала при себе эту постоянно спорящую с ней рабыню, была ее способность возжигать огни ее гнева. Выслушивание дурацкой болтовни поддерживало хозяйку Ветт в постоянной готовности к яростному насилию. 

Лучше кофеина.

Квинн по-прежнему был на коленях у ее ног, как если бы он хотел так и остаться, странная надежда и счастье бурлили в нем, пока он оставался в этом положении.

— Мой лорд, если вы дадите мне шанс, я знаю, что смогу доказать свою полезность. Я пилот высокого класса, военный стратег, хороший стрелок. Я могу управлять для вас кораблем, планировать ваши битвы, находить доступ к вашим врагам и убивать их.

— Ты не думаешь, что немного рано клясться, что будешь убивать ради нее? — пробормотала Ветт.

Ситх шевельнула пальцами, используя Силу, чтобы сжать одно из чувствительных лекку. Синекожая тварь зашипела от боли, но ни попросила прощения, ни заговорила снова.

Квинн игнорировал рабыню.

— Вы не найдете более неустанного и верного подданного. Я предлагаю свое мастерство военного и посвящу каждую частицу своих сил служению вам.

— Ты выглядишь потенциально полезным. — И ей было интересно узнать больше о том содрогании, которое она ощущала, касаясь его разума в эти минуты, когда он был на коленях у ее ног. Жаждет ли он служения могущественной женщине? Тогда это может оказаться человек, достойный быть допущенным на ее корабль. — Добро пожаловать на борт.

Она слушала, как он благодарил ее, смотрела, как он держит себя, и улыбалась, пока он по доброй воле поднимался по трапу навстречу службе у нее. 

Это что-то серьезное — обладать кем-то, кого не надо принуждать.

Настоящее время 

Пирс поежился.

Он полез к Ней в спальню в первую очередь чтобы доказать, что как любовник он получше Квинна.  
И что теперь? Ему как раз нужно, чтобы Квинн оказался в точности тем, чего хочет Гнев Императора, тогда Она оставит его, Пирса, тело в покое. В старые деньки он шутил с парнями насчет баб, которые любят грубый секс. Как это было весело.

Больше он об этом так легко шутить не будет.

Он был благодарен, что не умер на полу в ее каюте в ту ночь. Он до сих пор просыпался от кошмаров, которые Ветт прогоняла прочь своими ласками и поцелуями, без сомнения понимая его ужас.

Когда-то Пирс думал, что это забавно, когда госпожа приказывала Ветт уединяться с ней после того, как Ветт слишком часто распускала язык. Даже если рабыня потом выглядела больной — Пирс не обращал на это большого внимания. Физически она цела, так что с ней могло случиться такого страшного?

Теперь он мог догадываться. Ситх могла забираться к ней в голову и заставлять ощущать то и это, удовольствие и боль — удовольствия она Пирсу не дала, но продемонстрировала, что могла бы, если бы захотела, и затем — выбрала этого не делать. 

Если бы объятия двух привлекательных женщин могли бы отвратить от него внимание госпожи, Пирс бы занимался сексом с Джейсой или Ветт хоть каждую ночь. Даже если бы он не западал на них, даже если бы мог выбирать из целой комнаты женщин. 

Если бы Квинн помер под Ней — а он достаточно слабак для такого, Пирс был уверен — тогда Пирс снова окажется в Ее каюте.

Да и Ветт, хоть и по другим причинам. Если Она насытится Квинном, оба они могут спастись. 

— Вы правда думаете, что она не чувствует, что вы подслушиваете? — Джейса, когда-то падаван, захваченная Воином и сломанная согласно воле госпожи, издевательски усмехнулась. — Она знает.

Ситх, конечно, знала, но раз уж Она не отослала их, они двое, которые или будут страдать, или выиграют что-то, в зависимости от результата этого безыскусного соблазнения — не уйдут.

***

 

Квинн осторожно шагнул к ней, потом заколебался. 

— Ты боишься меня? — спросила его госпожа, и она ощутила, как ее губы изгибаются в улыбке.

Его выражение лица сменилось с неуверенного на пылкое, страстное.

— Конечно, мой лорд. Ты сама власть, сама смерть. Ты внушаешь исключительный ужас.

— Ты мне нравишься, Квинн. — Определенно, язык у него из серебра. — За такой приятный ответ я буду руководить тобой. Сними одежду — и сделай это красиво — а когда ты закончишь, сними одежды и с меня.

Ах. Только посмотрите на это. Он знает, что маскулинность Пирса-задаваки слишком противна для меня, так что он прибегает к чему-то менее напористому, более мягкому. Но не слишком мягкому, зная, что она и от Ветт отказалась с отвращением.

— Помнишь наше посещение Восса, Квинн? — тихо сказала она, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как он освобождался от одежды. 

Что-то вспыхнуло у него во взгляде, и она уловила в Силе эхо воспоминания о боли. 

— Я не забыл.

— Знаешь ли ты, что в тот день ты был особенно привлекателен, Квинн?

Вот оно, снова смущение. 

— Разве, мой лорд?

Она шагнула ближе, положила ладонь на его голую грудь, и он замер совершенно неподвижно. 

— Восский мистик потребовал дар жизненной энергии, боли. И когда я приказала тебе уплатить, ты уступил так сладко. — Дрожь пробежала по ее телу, и быстрый взгляд Квинна показал, что он почувствовал ее.

— Я доставил тогда вам удовольствие, мой лорд?

— Да, — прошептала она, — Очень. Твои тихие стоны были восхитительны. Твоя вера в меня была одновременно глупой и возбуждающей.

Он вздрогнул, губы его раскрылись, чтобы втянуть воздух.

И вот — 

Сквозь весь страх ситх снова это увидела. Что-то, что открывало себя частично здесь и там все то время, которое они были вместе. Что-то, что пыталось дотянуться до нее с самого начала, что-то, что Пирс чувствовал и презирал в нем. Что-то, что Ветт видела и над чем насмехалась.

Что-то, что Джейса видела, но не находила слов, чтобы назвать, помимо того, что постоянно пыталась определить как его уровень угрозы: «Безопасно».

— Тебе нравится страх, Малавай Квинн? — шепотом спросила она, сдвигаясь так, чтобы оказаться у него за спиной, пока он расстегивал форменные брюки и позволял им соскользнуть вниз с бедер.  
Снова мурашки пробежали у него по спине.

— Все время, мой лорд. Иногда это утомляет меня, делает менее полезным на службе вам.

Закончив раздеваться, он выпрямился снова. Стоял, весь внимание, руки за спиной, полностью обнаженный, и не поворачивал голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, хотя его инстинкт властно требовал сделать это.

— Чего именно ты боишься сейчас, капитан Квинн?

— Боюсь не суметь доставить вам удовольствие.

— Уменьшится ли твой непродуктивный ужас, если я буду направлять тебя в этом, вместо того, чтобы заставлять угадывать каждый шаг?

Он не пошевелился.

— Все, что будет приятно моему лорду. Мой страх принадлежит вам, как и все остальное во мне.

О.

— У тебя искусный язык, — похвалила она его с улыбкой. — Мой выбор — немного изменить твой страх, мой Квинн. Я скажу тебе, чего желаю на каждом этапе нашей близости, и все, о чем тебе нужно будет заботиться — это выполнить мои указания так хорошо, как только сможешь. 

Дрожь сильнее прежней пробежала по его телу, захватив даже ноги. 

— Вы так великодушны, мой лорд.

— Стой смирно.

Кто-то другой выдал бы какую-то реакцию на ее приказ, Квинн просто остался неподвижным.

Очень хорошо.

Она быстро избавилась от одежд, затем прижалась к нему сзади, ее руки скользнули, обнимая его, по его груди и животу.

— Ты мой, — мурлыкнула она. — Твое удовольствие — мое. Ты будешь находить удовольствие только во мне одной.

Он отклонил голову на ее плечо.

— Как вы пожелаете. — Это не звучало с неудовольствием.

— Ты никогда не будешь считать, что я должна делать тебе приятное — в любой форме.

— Конечно, мой лорд.

— Если ты будешь вести себя очень, очень хорошо, я могу позволить тебе получить разрядку от твоих рук, когда мы не будем заниматься зачатием.

— Как вам будет удобно использовать меня.

Она обняла его крепче, чувствуя его выдох при усилении ее хватки. 

— Скажи мне, что ты думал, когда я велела тебе отдать твою боль тому Мистику и ты пал на колени предо мной.

— В ваших волосах было закатное солнце, — прошептал он, — с оттенками золотого и черного, как волны потемневшего моря. В ваших глазах не было жалости, только обладание, и я знал, что если Мистик попытается взять от меня слишком много, вы пронзите его сердце мечом за то, что он берет то, что принадлежит вам.

Его госпожа прижала губы к его затылку — ближе к уху, и он снова вздрогнул в ее объятиях.

— Все, о чем я мог думать — что для смертного наблюдать такой ужасный огонь и красоту означает умереть, и что я спокойно отдам дар боли моей богине за привилегию смотреть на нее.   
— А когда ударила боль?

Он судорожно дернулся в ее объятиях и она почувствовала его желание через Силу.

— Я желал, чтобы вы видели, как я сожалею о том, что сделал; хотел, чтобы вы увидели самую глубину моей души и прочти там мою верность к вам, вам одной.

 

— Мне очень понравился твой дар. — Она повернула его настойчивыми руками так, чтобы он был лицом к ней, Затем положила ладонь на его затылок, а другой рукой приподняла его подбородок. — Предположим, ты мог бы дать мне еще дар однажды; боль или удовольствие, в моих глазах это равнозначно. Что бы ты выбрал? Дать мне удовольствие или терпеть боль?

— Разве не вдыхание моей добровольно подаренной боли есть удовольствие, принадлежащее вам полностью, мой лорд?

— В этом определенно есть своя прелесть. — И она дает тебе красоту, которой ты прежде не обладал в моих глазах.

Он положил руки ей на плечи, и легкая улыбка коснулась его губ.

— Разрешите говорить свободно?

— Разрешаю, — ей было любопытно, что он скажет.

— Я жажду обе части вас. Ваше одобрение и вашу жажду моей боли.

Значит, эти отзвуки в Силе ее не обманули.

Он стремился отдавать так же сильно, как она — получать.

С самого начала.

Распознал в ней того, кто может дать ему то, в чем он нуждается, и отдал себя полностью задаче сохранения ее разрешения склоняться у ее ног, куда бы она ни отправлялась.

— Тогда отдай себя мне, — прошептала она, гладя его крепкие бедра и прикосновениями говоря ему, что он должен позволить ей поднять его. Она подняла его, он немного отклонился, чтобы обхватить ногами ее бедра, крепко сжимая их, а она продвинулась с ним так, чтобы прижать его спиной к стене.  
Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, затем приоткрыл рот, склоняя голову. 

Ее пронзило желание целовать его рот, ничего не пропуская, пока его член пульсировал, прижатый к ее животу, а его бедра крепко сжимали ее.

— Скажи мне, Квинн, — продолжила она, голос ее дрожал теперь от желания, — Встал бы ты передо мной на колени, предложил бы такой дар боли просто потому, что ее вкус захватывает меня?

Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но она прижала кроваво-красный палец к его губам.

— Не потому, что ты умрешь, если откажешься. Если я дала тебе выбор: боль и затем удовольствие, или просто удовольствие... — Она подождала секунду и улыбнулась от того, что он оставался безмолвным, пока ее палец запечатывает его губы. — Теперь говори.

— Позвольте мне отдать вам все, что у меня есть, мой лорд. Пожалуйста.

О, да.

Она отступила назад, позволила его ногам снова коснуться пола. Он преклонил колени, руки начали тянуться к ней прежде чем он осознал себя и убрал их за спину.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Квинн, — тихо сказала она. — Я не хочу этого от тебя просто потому, что это мое требование.

Он был прекрасен — вот так, лишенный всего, кроме собственной гордости, на коленях, связавший себя собственными руками.

Но если он отдает себя ей из страха перед ней, сладость этого будет испорчена. Она хотела ощущать ту шокирующую готовность, которую она едва ощутила на Воссе.

— Пожалуйста, мой лорд. Возьмите мою боль. Позвольте мне показать вам, как сильно я ценю свое место подле вас.

Сила пела от его честности, нужды, голода...

Его госпожа улыбнулась и утолила его голод.  
***

 

Пирс ничего не слышал сквозь дверь, после того, как те двое перестали разговаривать.

Капитан чокнутый — предлагать сразу так много. Это ж можно не выжить. 

Ветт состроила рожицу, явно считая, что по ту сторону двери происходит секс. 

Пирс так не думал. Еще нет.

Стон, полный чистого страдания, который последовал затем, подтвердил подозрения, основанные на воспоминаниях и кошмарах Пирса, и Ветт в ужасе зажала ладонью рот.

— Мой лорд, — голос Квинна дрогнул, — О, мой лорд.

Дроид пялился через весь зал, голова его склонена в том, что выглядело как жест беспокойства.  
Даже Джейса выпрямилась, напряженно прислушиваясь.

— Для вас, все...

Вскрик прервал его слова.

По лицу Джейсы стало заметно, что она смущена.

— Он искреннен, — пробормотала она, — Я не понимаю. Он боится... Но так ликующе.

— Он хотел ее с самого начала, — шепнула Ветт. — Я только думала, что он просто секса хочет.

Пирс посмотрел на нее недоверчиво. 

— Да он ее сапоги при любой возможности лизал. До того, что всем при этом было прямо стыдно, кроме этих двоих. Мужчина, который делает такое с женщиной? Не, он хотел не просто секса.

— Что? Он хотел, чтобы его пытали? — с сарказмом спросила Ветт. 

Пирс покачал головой.

— Для главной умницы на этом корабле ты иногда невероятно наивна.

***

 

Квинн корчился от боли, которую его госпожа пропускала через его тело.

Это не были молнии, это не выглядело как любое ситское колдовство. Должно быть, она заставила его разум ощущать повреждения там, где их не было.

О, это причиняло достаточно сильную боль, но он верил, что она не уменьшит его эффективность в служении ее воле.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил он сквозь изумительную пытку, чувствуя, как бедра его дрожат и капля спермы проступает на конце его члена, — Позвольте мне поцеловать ваши сапоги.

На ней все еще были сапоги, она не обеспокоилась снять их, когда сбрасывала одежду, она все время высоко ценит скорость.

— Можешь это сделать, — сказала она.

Квинн склонился и воздал почести стали и коже, содрогаясь от еще одной волны боли, прошедшей по его спине, как теплое поглаживание рукой.

— Ты чудесен, — похвалила его ситх голосом, хриплым от желания и удовольствия. Он делал это с ней, давал ей что-то настолько глубокое...

И вот он уже не был на полу, невидимые руки подняли его и переместили на кровать, на спину. Новые когти боли глубоко вцепились в его разум, и он закричал, выгибаясь в судороге, с меркнущим взглядом. 

К тому моменту, когда боль уменьшилась настолько, чтобы он мог осознавать происходящее, Квинн понял, что он уже не возбужден, и та теплая, влажная хватка вокруг его члена ускользает.

Он лежал на кровати, пытаясь дышать, вздрагивая от остаточных ощущений после пытки и оргазма, и постепенно утопая в теплом одеяле, которое обнимало его челны и его разум.

— Я доставил удовольствие? — еле слышно спросил он, чувствуя, как кровать прогибается, когда ситх ложится рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть.

Она провела пальцем по его носу, затем коснулась родинок на щеке.

— Определенно ты лучше, чем Пирс, — усмехнулась она, и Квинн внезапно вспомнил, что их, вероятно, слушали. Он почувствовал, как краснеет от болезненного стыда.

Он подозревал, что она заставила его кончить почти сразу, как поместила его член в себя, и затем оставила его довольно быстро. Если она не зачала, все шансы были за то, что она захочет повторить. Если... да, она может убить его. Или она может сохранить его. 

И хотя он хотел бы больше определенности с этим, он сдался пониманию, что он еще не заслужил такой уверенности. Не после... нет. «Я заслуживаю того, чтобы страдать от этого еще какое-то время. По честному, я заслуживаю смерти за то, что предал ее».

Если бы на его месте был любой другой член команды — или кто угодно изо всей Империи — он уже был бы мертв. Но не он.

Теперь он хотел дотронуться до выступов и отростков на ее лице и подбородке, до ее ключиц.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сейчас же ушел, мой лорд?

Мягкая улыбка осветила ее лицо. 

— Сегодня ты можешь спать подле меня, Квинн.

Надежда и шок наполнили его сердце, заставив его безумно колотиться. По тому, как ее взгляд сместился к его горлу, он понял, что она увидела или почувствовала это. 

— Вы позволите это? — прошептал он, голос его все еще подводил.

— Попытайся убить меня во сне — получишь больше, чем ожидал.

— Больше никогда, мой лорд, — поклялся он, — Я принадлежу вам одной. 

Не надо больше служить двум господам.

Он сказал так тихо, как только мог, потому что его слова были для нее, и для нее одной:  
— Вы освободили меня от него, и я бесконечно благодарен.

Не говоря уже о том, что ей не было никакой нужды позволять ему остаться. Может быть, однажды, она поверит в его обещание. Будет полностью доверять ему, так, как никогда не доверяла. Поймет, что он всегда будет на ее стороне, что бы ни случилось, какие бы безнадежные дела ни творились в этой вселенной.

«Я люблю вас».

Он понял это незадолго до предательства, понял после того, как сражался под ее властью так долго...

«И теперь мне позволено присутствовать, пока она спит».

Это заставляло его чувствовать себя драгоценным от макушки до пят.

Его ситх усмехнулась снова и привлекла его к себе, расслабляясь, засыпая, с ногой поверх его ног.

«Сила моей госпожи, пожалуйста, не позволь этому всему оказаться выдумкой, когда я проснусь».

Ох, пусть это будет по настоящему.

***

 

Полное молчание держалось слишком долго.

— Он... он там не помер? — прошептала Ветт, сделав большие глаза.

Пирс покачал головой и отполз подальше от двери.

— Да здравствует счастливая пара, — объявила Джейса. — Кстати, о паре. Пирс!

Дроид смотрел, как Пирс и Джейса уходят в каюту Джейсы, затем обратился к Ветт. 

— Скажите мне, вы полагаете, господин Квинн будет жить?

— Я думаю, что, как ни странно, он точно там, где он хочет быть.

Дроид подумал немного, затем кивнул. 

— Я добавлю приятную и романтическую ароматическую смесь в систему фильтрации воздуха. Может быть, это окажет помощь аппрентису Джейсе в ее стараниях создать маленького ситха.

Он побрел прочь, довольный собой, остаток его беспокойства улетучился.

Ветт просто сползла по стене, расслабившись от того, что она совсем одна, и покрутила головой — какие безумцы эти ситхи, и те люди, которые собираются следовать за ними в ад и не всегда обратно. 

Она тут одна с чипом-контролькой, остальные свободны и все же — они остаются!

Хотя...

Если выбирать между этой жизнью и возвращением к работе, на которую Ветт посылали до того, как подарили этой госпоже...

«Ах, проклятая Сила, я бы тоже выбрала ее. Но я хотя бы не сворачиваюсь клубочком в ее кроватке, напевая любовные песни ей на ушко».

От этой мысли Ветт несколько оживилась.

Хоть кто-то на этом проклятом корабле должен иметь хоть каплю самоуважения.


End file.
